Seven Deadly Sins
by Daniel'smummy
Summary: Companion story to 'Unexplained Connection'. After Bella and Jacob are happily imprinted, a certain vampire decides that their union is unacceptable and sets out to redemn her for her sins. Note: Dark themes and religious references.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the companion story to Unexplained Connection. It is the story told from another characters point of view. The reviewers to Unexplained Connection have been receiving each of the parts as a thank you for their reviews. This 'chapter' contains the first ten parts only. Which relate to chapters 51 - 60 of the the story. Read and enjoy as a stand-alone, it might just make sense, read it alongside Unexplained Connection and both will make a lot more sense! The next chapter of this [parts 11 to 20] will be uploaded only after the reviews on Unexplained Connection have received all of them. **

**Disclaimer: SM definitely wont recognise these characters but hey, I still don't own them.**

* * *

Part 1 [Chapter 51 Unexplained Connection]

The stench assailed my senses, even without breathing it felt as if these vile creatures were invading my body through its very pores. The silence was deafening. I remembered how much I had craved it; ached for it before, and now surrounded by these beasts I wished for nothing more than to reach inside their useless skulls and rip their very thoughts from them. How dare they silence themselves from me!

I watched and waited. Their stench like an immovable wall, irrespective of the treaty line. Suddenly I heard it, a glimpse of a thought, not whole, not complete but a rage so great that it burst through the silence and shattered the wall. What do we have here, a sinner in our midst. _Ira_, one of the tastiest sins since Dante wrote them down for us all to observe. For wrath must be rewarded by wrath. My interest was sparked now. What would cause a beast to feel so much wrath that it could break through the silence of The Polluter. Another flash, delicious almost as satisfying as that last drop of blood from the wasted corpse at my feet. A hint, a taste, a second sin, my my beast man, aren't we an evil little sinner. _Invidia_, beautiful delectable envy, are you jealous beast man? Cast out? Run beast man, it's time to pay for your sins.

* * *

Part 2 [Chapter 52]

I moved ahead of him, the beast man's speed no match for my own. His stench made it easier to see where he had previously been and as I neared the little cabin I picked the sounds of the occupant. The beast's mate was marked with his stench as clear as day, but as I flitted from window to window I could see that she bore the marks of his wrath as angry welts down her face. Wrath beast man is such an ugly sin. Was this mate a sinner too? Her activities showed she was without doubt a sinner, the bed strewn with petals, the wine, and now as she shred her robe to admire herself in the mirror, I reeled with disgust – _Fornicatio_, vile lust. Her hands ran across her abdomen, stroking herself and as I keened my ear I picked out the steady hum of the foetus. My attention was caught by her hand though despite her foul brazen display of skin. There was no wedding ring, no observance of chastity. You would dare to show pride in your slatternly ways, _Superbia_! The beast man cared not to swear to you in front of God yet you pride yourself on carrying his bastard in your womb. You are a disgrace to motherhood!

I exhaled deeply, centring my thoughts. Must not be rash, despite the fact that this sinner deserved to be dispatched to meet with her fiery punishment. I moved into the cabin with stealth precision, her eyes widening with fear as she registered the hand over her mouth, but her body slackening quickly, allowing me to carry her without resistance. I paused and pulled a blanket from the chair, despite the stench it harboured, it was less offensive that the sight of her sinful flash. I listened to the sound of the wind, nearly home are we beast man? Oh dear, too late.

* * *

Part 3 [Chapter 53]

I ensured the sinful package was safely contained and returned to the little cabin. I stood motionless and listened to the approaching beast man. As he drew nearer I could feel his heart rate increase as he became aware of my scent. I felt almost giddy with anticipation; I had forgotten how exciting it could be to take on a true sinner. A wrathful sinner does not show fear like other sinners, a wrathful sinner's heart beats with his rage.

The door was flung open with that rage, his hatred hung around him like an aura and I inhaled it deeply, despite his stench that wrath was intoxicating, it made me feel almost alive it was so palpable. The beast began to snarl and his body began to ripple. I supposed this was the start of his transformation. I moved calmly towards him despite the exciting atmosphere, speaking quietly. "If you change form I will execute her before you are finished". His eyes widened. I moved back and took a seat. I allowed my voice to drip with sweetness, "Honestly, if you follow my instructions, she will come to no harm. Despite her wickedness, she is of more use to me alive than dead." I paused and eyed the beast man. He was still, his body still rippling, but I could smell the change in his secretions from pure wrath, to a combination of anger and fear.

I smiled at the beast man "It would appear you have the capacity to learn, you may be able to reach salvation after all".

* * *

Part 4 [Chapter 54]

I ran my tongue over my lips tasting the air, the essence of anger and fear coated each molecule. I began to wonder if it was possible to become intoxicated on these secretions. His roaring shout battered my hearing "WHERE IS SHE?" I leaned back in the chair, his speed was no match for mine, I did not fear him despite the silence in his mind. A little smile danced across my features. "Do you want her back?" I whispered, watching as he gripped his forearms in what was supposedly an attempt to control himself. "What would you give me if I gave her back to you? If I brought you back your mate and the child she carries within her?" I watched as his breath caught, as he stumbled backwards. I twisted my head to the side, so he didn't know, how interesting, my smile grew wider. I lifted myself out of the chair and stood before him. "What would you give me in return for your child?" He stumbled again, his scent had changed again, his wrath had dissipated from the air, all that remained was fear.

I nodded "Good, good. Your wrath is a sin, but I can forgive you, your fornication is a sin, but I will show you forgiveness, if you can demonstrate you are worthy of such forgiveness". The beast man had tears in his eyes as he faced me "Let them go and you can kill me instead". I felt a surge of venom rush through me "Insufficient, your pitiful existence in exchange for two lives?" I turned away, he will seek his redemption, I will be but the guide.

"I have nothing else. I'm just a construction worker" his voice was choked as he spoke. I turned back to him, fixing him in my sights "Clearly you are not thinking beast man. You obviously need more motivation". I flicked through my memories quickly, looking for the key, looking for something…

I paused as a memory of Jasper's returned to me. I remembered his shame when he had realised what I had seen in his mind. "I remember what they did to a woman once, I'm not sure how, but I will work it out. They turned her child inside her whilst she was still human; they laid her in the village square as the child fought its way out of her. By the morning, every member of that village had surrendered themselves to them". I paused and listened to his racing heartbeat. "Now what would you give me in return?" His head hung in defeat "Anything, I'll give you anything, just don't hurt them".

He slumped forward and I raised my hand to his head "You belong to me now, accept me as your Alpha".

* * *

Part 5 [Chapter 55]

"I can't…I don't know how" the beast man stuttered. I ran my hand down the side of his face then drew it back and struck him. I felt the bone crunch under my fist and the blood splattered from his mouth, its noxious animal stench filling the room.

"You would prefer your bastard child to rip your mate's womb apart as it drags itself from her?" I kept my tone calm although the venom was dripping in rage. I spun from the little cabin moving fast, the rage made me hungry. I should drain her and drop her spent body at his feet. Suddenly a thought drifted through my brain. _Evil_. Its owner wasn't far from here, looking for a place to hide. He'd plied a young woman with alcohol and was looking for somewhere to violate her. I leapt, he was unprepared and there was no fight as I tore into his neck and drained him. I looked on the unconscious woman, uncertain if she was a sinner or not, her fate would be decided later.

I ran back to the little cabin, the beast was staggering around outside trying to gauge his mate's scent whilst his face repaired itself. He turned and fell to his knees as he looked upon me. "Oh God no!" he howled. I raised my hand to my face, oh dear poor table manners, what would Esme say? I took a handkerchief from my pocket and cleaned my face neatly.

I grabbed the beast by the back of his neck and took off towards the hiding place. I leaned him over the side of the cliff so that he could see the ledge that she was resting on before dropping him to his knees in front of me again. "Let us try again, but quickly mind, if she wakes she will drop to her death. Now forsake the Polluter, renounce your allegiance to him and accept me as your saviour".

* * *

Part 6 [Chapter 56]

I could feel the pull as the beast man mumbled the words; it felt like a vortex attaching to my mind. It was ownership; this animal belonged to me now and was subject to my will. I felt a surge of power, of status. I swung over the cliff side and grabbed the sinful package tossing it casually at the beast and watching as he cradled it.

Then it hit me and the terrifying silence ended abruptly. Thoughts and memories rushed through me at a sickening rate. My angel, I saw her body crumbled and abandoned in a forest. I staggered. An airport, a little house, her tending to the sick Polluter, violence, rage. The beast had stood to protect her from _Evil_, he had been struck down. He was her protector, he was to be trusted. He had found her when she was lost and delivered her to safety; he had been wounded to protect her. I glanced, seeing the scars still visible on the back of his head and shoulders. He could be trusted. I saw him struggle to remain to protect her, despite the injury but then I saw his return, I saw the torn clothing, the shreds of her torn clothing. I smelt her blood through his memories, the scent of her on the Polluter's skin, the scent of her purity, obliterated, violated, destroyed. I threw back my head and screamed…

* * *

Part 7 [Chapter 57]

I was panting with unnecessary breath. He had violated her, torn her very clothing from her. I had felt this beast's fear in leaving her, his fear that she would be harmed by him and then this sickening proof – he had defiled my Angel. Rage coursed through me as another image assaulted my mind. The Polluter was standing surrounded by fire, standing tall shown for the devil that his was against the hell fire. His beasts moving towards Bella, my sweet angel, her face crumpled with fear at their approach. They had lifted her, spread out like a crucifix. I wept tears that could not fall as I watched the beasts carry her to their devil master; my beautiful Angel sacrificed against a background of hellfire.

I slumped to the ground watching the beast as he tried to pacify his mate. In that moment I felt forgiveness for this animal. I understood now the power that the Alpha position had exerted over him. He had tried to intervene to protect my Bella but had been battered and over-powered. I would spare him his mate and allow him to prove his worthiness. His eyes locked to mine as I thought this and I recoiled slightly. How odd, it would appear that some of the communication is not one way.

I stood up, determined and clear. "You will return and ensure her safety", his eyes flickered to his mate in his arms as she sobbed quietly, "and in return I will take very good care of your mate", the sobbing increased as I turned away, the weight of the beast's memories torturing my thoughts. My mind flickered back to the car I had left earlier. That would come in useful now, and as for its passenger, well I'm sure she must have been _evil_, after all Bella would never have dressed like that, and I was feeling very very thirsty.

* * *

Part 8 [Chapter 58]

I stood with my head leaned to the side, feeling his heart pound as he regarded me. The power was intoxicating; it's pull more powerful than even the thirst that I had just quenched. I had never owned a pet, not in my human life nor in this existence, yet here was I, the Master to this beast, my beast.

"Stand" I commanded, and he whipped to his feet like a marionette puppet. I watched as the hot tears of shame tracked their way down his face. His mate's whimpers growing louder as she clutched herself in fear, in recognition of my ownership. Her mind was opened to me now as well and my lip curled in disgust as I waded through her panicked thoughts and uncovered the memory of her guiding the Polluter in his quest to violate my Angel.

"Your mate suffers from quite a disgusting absence of morals and respectability" I addressed my beast. "I will have my work cut out leading her to the path to redemption." He regarded me silently, his fear palpable. "But first, I need you to take stock of the situation, you will need to return and evaluate matters at home." My beast twisted his face in disgust "I will not spy on my own people for you". I was at his mate's side before his eyelids had flickered, her wrist against my lips. "I think you will do exactly as I asked". His eyes feel to the floor, shudders convulsing through him.

I turned to regard the hysterical female in front of me, still holding her wrist extended. "In the mean time, you will be coming with me, we cannot stay here. There is a car outside, you will get in, you will be quiet and we will drive to a more appropriate location". She spat vile fluids at me and I resisted the urge to crush her bones as her spittle slid down my face. "Beast man, I suggest you inform your mate what will be the consequences if she fails to comply. I will be waiting outside".

I listened to the whispers as he told her what could happen to the infant and the sounds of her muffled sobs as she begged and pleaded for him to run away with her. I smiled as I flexed my mind, basking in his powerlessness. He had thankfully dressed her as he brought her out to the car. He opened the back door, trying to seat her as far away from me as possible I could tell, but she gagged and wretched "there's blood everywhere!" I tapped the front seat "Don't worry, you'll be safe right here".

My beast wrapped his arms around her and began to sob with her, until I bent his mind and he was forced to open the front door and push her into the seat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he whimpered over and over. My mind becoming irritated at the level of woe, he will learn to be grateful for my assistance. I leant over her, my eyes locked to his as I fastened her seatbelt. "You may change now, I want to see everything you see. When I am satisfied I will tell you where to find us". I pulled the door shut and watched in fascination as he assumed his true beast form. I gave a cheery wave and drove away.

* * *

Part 9 [Chapter 59]

It was so much more revealing to watch the situation through my beast's eyes. I watched as he observed my Bella's little house. My beast was immediately aware of the scent of that vile she-wolf. I gripped the steering wheel as I drove. I would obliterate her first. There would be no redemption for that evil creature. I smiled as a plan formed in my mind. Of course they would be that stupid, they were nothing but mindless creatures. It would be so simple. I searched my beast's thoughts for knowledge and smiled again. The Polluter had assigned the she-wolf as Bella's personal protection. It would be so easy then. I would draw the pack away on a quest to rescue their fallen beast man and his fornicating mate, and then the she-wolf would be left alone with my Bella. I could execute her easily and remove Bella safely in one swift action.

I chuckled with the simplicity of it all as I pulled into the parking lot. I scanned the area quickly and then hauled the beast's mate from the blood-soaked vehicle, covering her mouth as I quickly transferred her to my own. I felt much more relaxed in its comfortable confines, although this vile woman's stench was destroying the last remains of Bella's delicious fragrance. Soon I would be reunited with her regardless and would not have to rely on the recycled air of this vehicle for sustenance.

I drove us onwards towards a suitable venue, calling ahead for my preferred suite and specifying the highest degree of privacy. I turned to the whimpering woman "When we arrive, you will conduct yourself appropriately at all times. If you disobey me I will firstly order your mate to slit his own throat, then I will rip your infant from you and place it in your arms so you can watch it take its first and only breath before you take your last. Do you understand?" Her whimpering became a wailing cry and her mind formed the visual picture and she covered her mouth to stifle herself whilst nodding and trembling.

I watched as my beast drew the pack out then struck the steering column in disgust and horror as the she-wolf led the charge. This was not acceptable, what was the Polluter thinking? The she-wolf must remain with Bella. This was not what was supposed to happen. I struggled to control the desire to snap the mate's neck in my anger.

I ordered my beast around to re-enter the forest and return to my precious Angel. I screeched to a stop and dragged myself from the vehicle, slamming my fists against a nearby wall. No, he could not be there, what was this idiotic creature doing, he could not entrust my precious Bella to that evil monster that pretends to be my brother. Can the filthy beast not smell his vile desires, his sick perversions? I froze in shock as I remembered back to that fateful night, the night when I realised that for her own safety she could never be in his presence again, the night when he finally allowed his thoughts to visualise my precious Angel in the grotesque positions he had abused human woman before, burying himself into her as he gorged himself on both her innocence and her blood.

He could never be trusted with her, he was the reason I never dared to allow her too close to me, the images of his depravity, the pain he had inflicted on those women fulfilling his own desires before either killing or turning them. Venom coursed through my body, my disgust of the blaspheming idiot causing me to shudder. I forced my beast man after the pack; let him destroy the she-wolf. I had a self-titled God of War in my sights now.

* * *

Part 10 [Chapter 60]

I forced myself back in the vehicle, the mate's stench overwhelming me again. For a brief moment I found myself praying to my divine Lord for her protection, although I acknowledged that I had no right to ask him for intervention as I had not yet reached my salvation.

The mate's feeble whispers sliced through my prayers, she was mumbling to the beast, praying to him for his protection, _BLASPHEMY_, my mind shrieked, _false idol_, yet my mind suddenly veered in another direction, could it be, could she be correct? I leaned back as I accelerated, my tense muscles relaxing slightly, could it be part of the Lord's plan all along? My Angel wrapped in a protective stench that might shield her from my brother's evil plans. Perhaps the Lord had meant for her to be befriended by the stinking creatures so that he would be kept at a distance from her, it was only the she-wolf's vile misguidance that had caused her to have her innocence sacrificed to their leader. But she could be cleansed I reassured myself, her sin repented and her soul restored.

I cheered myself at this thought as I pulled into the underground parking garage of the hotel, driving quickly to the private parking area for the penthouse. I would cleanse her before _Him_ and she would be restored, and then her blood would wash away all my sins. I smiled as I led the mate to the private elevator, punching in the code. Her eyes were wide and I allowed myself an indulgent smile, she has probably never seen anything better than the little toy houses they exist in, ignorant creature. I tossed her inside and ordered her to bathe, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I chuckled quietly, as if it would protect her.

I quickly ordered some more suitable clothing from the concierge, and paced for a moment, considering my strategy. What would Jasper do? I realised he would have done away with the beast that was guarding her and would now be travelling with my Angel alone. Where would he take her? I paced back and forth until it hit me, there was no other option, I needed to call Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I wasn't planning to load this yet, but I made such a huge pause in Unexplained Connection that it only seemed fair. Parts 13 and 14 will still only be in the hands of the Unexplained Connection readers for now, but it will upload here eventually. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11 [Unexplained Connection Chapter 61] **

"Edward?" her tone was sharp, her emotions raw. "I was expecting your call."

"Of course you were Alice dear, and how are the fashions this year?" I eased my angry tongue into the smooth tones that I knew she preferred.

Alice let out a little sigh "You aren't calling about the shows are you Edward, although you would love the stitching on the shirts I saw today, absolutely exquisite."

I smiled despite myself, I did miss Alice terribly. "Sister, tell me what you have seen". I heard her shuffle in her seat, her visions had returned then. There was something she was unsettled about.

She whispered "Please Edward, just let it happen, we will all be so much happier once she's with us forever."

My throat contracted with the venom roaring through my system and I fought the desire to scream and shout, I had to be careful or Alice would break off contact. "You've seen him turn her?" I forced the words out.

"No", it was more of a breath than an actual sound.

"Alice, how can you be ok with this? You know what he will have to do". She interrupted me with a coughing sound, which I knew was totally unnecessary. Once again I struggled to understand how their relationship could function with this level of horrendous adultery, and yet she had always remained faithful to him. I cast back to the first time I had seen it, how she had played it over and over in her mind, how I had begged her to leave him to escape from his disgusting influence. I remembered my sadness when she had stayed, immersing herself in menial tasks like shopping, how this had worsened each time her beloved mate had 'slipped' as she put it, until now it was bordering on obsessive behaviour.

"He didn't decide" she choked out, "I saw him…them…but he didn't decide so that I wouldn't see. If it happens, he'll make sure it's her decision, not his, then everything will be ok…it will be ok…" I squeezed my eyes shut, and gripped the wall, feeling the plaster crumbling under my fingers in rage.

"Tell me what you see" I said again firmly.

She sighed audibly down the line "She looks beautiful, like she's going to confirmation. They're in a hotel. I recognise the suite. Jasper took me there when we first left Forks, before we reached the Denali's. It's the same room".

* * *

**Part 12 [Unexplained Connection Chapter 62]**

I allowed the phone to crumble in my hands. I felt myself trembling. I knew exactly what he was thinking. I remembered back to the picture I had drawn of her one sunny afternoon when I hadn't been able to be by her side at school. I punched the wall in anger. How dare he take such an image of innocent perfection and use it to enact his own vile fantasies.

I was just about to launch myself after him when the terror in the beast's mind caught my attention. I frowned, he had become captured, I had not been expecting this and I recoiled as the evil she-wolf stepped towards me in her brazen nudity.

I leapt back trying to distance myself from her sinful flesh and twisted when I realised that my mind would not allow me the distance from her that I craved.

I screamed with disgust at her whorish taunts and almost laughed when they sentenced one of their own to death. How typically barbaric of the heathens. But I stopped still when she began to taunt him with the death of his mate.

I began to scratch and scrape at my head as the seeds of his madness began to blossom in my own mind. The fears and terrors twisted like snakes through my skull. I crumpled to my knees and felt the beast do the same. His certainty that the Polluter was coming for her clawed its way through me.

The darkness was so disgusting and I realised that this was the hell that lived inside the beasts. If I had needed anymore proof of their inherent wickedness I had it now. I slammed my head against the floor, willing for the Lord to spare me from its vile consumption.

I collapsed against the floor as it was purged from my mind. Babbling words of praise and thankfulness to my merciful God, I pulled myself upright. I realised quickly that I could not abandon this cursed woman when she was in need of protection from the Devil himself.

I picked up the hotel phone and found the information I needed quickly. Dragging the cursed woman with me I returned to the vehicle and began to head across town. After a few moments I smiled at the simplicity of it all, I did not need to plan. I was stronger than him now. I would just kill him, and if he had already destroyed her humanity, then I would put her to rest before she awoke, while she was still welcome in Heaven.


End file.
